You Sank My (Battle)Ship!
by ThatGypsyWriter
Summary: Fluffy, happy drabbles pre-Hydra. Mainly SkyeWard. #1 "Of Robo Nicknames"


**A/N: Hello there! As you can see, this is my little happy corner of the internet where I can pretend that we are still in Season 1A. This is set sometime in that era, and takes place on The Bus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, SkyeWard would be canon, and Brett would never wear a shirt. ;)**

Ward was training with the punching bag, when Skye ran down the stairs. He checked his watch, _four minutes late_, he thought. She stopped on the second to last step and sat down.

"I got it!" Skye screamed as she broke the silence in the cargo bay.

With a sigh he responded, "Got what?"

"A new robo nickname, silly! I told you I'd come up with another one, and you're gonna love it!" She enthused.

"I seriously doubt it."

"C'mon! You _so_ wanna know what it is! Just ask me!"

"I'd rather not."

"Have you always been programmed to be this annoying, or am I sensing a little extra hostility?" She nudged him. "Doth thou care to share?" She asked in an old English accent.

He moved over to the stairs and sat down, turning to face her.

"Well, honestly, I am human, and I do feel, I just don't show it."

"I know, you mask your pain in front of beautiful women because you think it makes you seem more masculine." She joked, bringing up their first meeting. "I mean, I understand the whole tough guy thing, but seriously, it doesn't hurt to show the pain every once in awhile. You know, like you're allowed to say 'ow' or wince ever just slightly. Or admit that yeah, even though it's a flesh wound, it really does hurt like heck. I promise I won't laugh, maybe just photograph the moment." He gave her a death glare. "For future reference, of course, to remind myself you're just like the rest of us and can acknowledge pain."

"Well, next time I get shot, I will definitely 'wince ever just slightly'." He said with a small smirk.

"I hope you don't get shot again."

"I do, too, but it's a part of the job. You never know what will happen to you when you're on a mission. You have to be prepared for anything. And that's partly why I shut down. Because if you choose not to feel, nothing can stop you. Be it coming out on top of a firefight with a couple bullets in your vest, or busting out of an Afghani terrorist camp bleeding out from every pore."

"D- Did you have to do that?" She questioned with evident fear.

"That's classified." He responded straight-faced, and then broke into a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through all that. And I'm sorry for the names. I understand a little better, now."

"Hey, part of the job description, right? And I have nothing against the nicknames, just stating that I control myself and my own feelings. You can still call me whatever you want."

"Awesome, because this is a good one." She exclaimed. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you can handle it."

"Try me."

"Ok, here goes... wait, are you really, really ready?"

"_Skye_!"

"Oh, fine. Whatever. Ok, your new robo name is... The Terminator!"

"Really?" He asked with feigned disinterest.

"Yes, because you terminate problems, and you remind me a little of Arnold."

"Yeah, okay."

"You know it rocks, and Ward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sharing with me. I knew there was a person in there somewhere." She gave him a gentle smile. She paused, as if all of a sudden realising something. "My gosh! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it, before! Man inside a robot! You're totally Iron Man!"

With this, he stood up, and started ascending the stairs, shaking his head.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"This robot needs to refuel, and you have to wrap up your hands. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ok, well then-" He paused at the top of the stairs, turned around, and said in his best impersonation, "I'll be back."

**So thanks for reading! I hope I can upload some more soon! If you enjoyed this, (or even if you didn't, to each his own) feel free to leave me a review! I'd love to know what you thought. Have a great day! :)**


End file.
